Undertakerfreak1127
Undertakerfreak1127 (birthday: November 27), formerly known as Undertakerfinland1127 was an American / Finnish commentator, vlogger and music channel. Lars Ulrich On July 22, 2011, Undertakerfreak1127 uploaded a rant called Dear Metallica, Please Fire Lars Ulrich. Sincerely, a Metallica Fanboy. In this video, Undertakerfreak1127 talked about why he didn't like Lars Ulrich's drum playing. This began his interest in hating on Lars' drum playing. On February 5, 2013, Undertakerfreak1127 made a video called How to Play the Drums Like Lars Ulrich of Metallica! In this video, he mocked how Lars played the drums by pretending he had no clue how to play the drums. Decline and Fall Around early 2017, Undertakerfreak1127 began to upload short and random videos that served little to no purpose. Soon after, he decided to quit YouTube. However, he returned soon and uploaded more and more and little by little over time. Around the same time, Undertakerfreak1127 decided to move to Finland in Europe. On December 12, 2017, Undertakerfreak1127 uploaded two videos called WWE's Stunning Domestic Violence Hypocrisy and CONGRADULATIONS DOUG JONES!!!! These were his last videos filmed in America. He soon visited Helsinki, Finland. On December 31, 2017, Undertakerfreak1127 uploaded Happy New Years from Helsinki. In this video he talked over some fireworks and wished the viewer a happy New Year/2018. Some time after making that video, he went backed his home in Kalamazoo, Michigan, United States of Ameirca. In June of 2018, he announced a final goodbye to the YouTube platform. He uploaded every now and then after that. On September 14, 2018, he uploaded A Tour of my Tama WorldWired Starclassic Drum Kit. He then began to upload actively rather then dormently. Soon after, Undertakerfreak1127 renamed his account to UndertakerFinland1127 and privatized the majority of his videos. Soon after, he unprivatized most of the videos that were privated and deleted the ones that he didn’t make public. On Black Friday, 2018, he uploaded a drum cover of Metallica's song Eye of the Beholder. He then became a drumming channel. On December 1, 2018, he announced that he was starting a drumming channel called UTF Drumming. On December 13, 2018, Undertakerfreak1127 began to upload vlogs about life in Finland. On January 9, 2019, he uploaded a video called The End, where he announced that he would stop uploading from then on, but that he would keep his drumming channel alive. On January 17, 2020, he uploaded a video titled “about the deleted videos” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lxYqZB-Kvg. 2012 End of the World Stream Before 2013, there was a rumour that the world would end on December 21, 2012. In response, on December 20, 2012, the day before, Undertakerfreak1127 uploaded a short video called SPECIAL 2012 END OF THE WORLD LIVE SHOW! 930PM EASTERN, where he announced a stream the following day, December 21, 2012, where he would stream the day as it goes on. He says he did it to spend the day where the world plunged into chaos with the fans. However, Undertakerfreak1127 didn’t believe the world would end. References This page was created on December 1, 2018, by IAmTargy999 Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:Finnish YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Commentary YouTubers